School of angels
by Nitika the Crimson dragon
Summary: Bad things happen to good people. Well bad thigns have been happening to auri all of her life. She lost her family. Plot ish Currently developing ^ ^ I no tell you what it's all about! Daisuke/??? (A/U) Adult Languge. some Adult content in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: OMG I finally got my brain-dead-ness to go away! Aya so far has been working me on this as an over viewer/editor.I guees I oughta tell ya what the story is then!  
  
Digimon fandom Romance/general Daisuke/????? A/U: all boys' school in Tokyo. Ken and davis are still the best of friends, meet through soccer. Digimon is a popular show/ merchandise-card game. Set in the current years with some backtracking and time hoping.(I think.) sooooo there we go! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
December 19 1993. To some an important date, to many just a number. That was the day that Auri stopped believing in angels and began lost her old life, entering a new and dark one. She did not know it at first, she was numb from the shock and ignorant of the chaos around her. Maybe it wasn't ignorance, maybe it was just inability to understand and comprehend The Accident. Small children do have a lack of understanding, but are not stupid. Auri at that time knew something had happened, she didn't know what and she didn't know why. But that only lasted for a few days. She could not directly remember the crash or even how she made it out but she remembered the screams, the glass, and the pain. To her the loss she had that day created a dark and empty void in her life, which sucked everything in and never let anything out. Eight years old is young to lose someone, especially your own father and your brother, your twin, in one day.  
  
Somewhere in Osaka.several years ago.  
  
Auri tossed her feathery blond hair back with a flick of her head. She gazed at her brush gliding upon her rice paper with long artful strokes.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
A voice soft and quiet with the strain of a teenage girl's contained excitement nearby caught her attention. She rubbed her fair arms and legs quickly and let out a steamy breath. A second more nasal voice answered to the first one.  
  
"Nothing..he just totally blushed so bad! And look what he gave me!"  
  
Small squeals and giggles erupted from the group of pupils in the bleachers a short distance from Auri. The second girl who had spoken twirled around in a little circle and showed off several pieces of jewelry and a small bouquet of pink and blue flowers. Auri shrugged and turned away from them, she wanted so bad to be a part of their petty festivity but could not. She just wasn't like them, not with her super short hair, her ultra fair skin and her sea foam eyes. She did not only look different from them, she acted different. Quiet and reclusive at times and violent at others. She could kick just about any boys' butt in a short Tae Kwan Do match and in many other martial arts. She didn't talk about boys and parties and her hair, in fact she cut her hair just so she wouldn't have to deal with it. If she didn't wear a girls' uniform she could easily pass for a boy. She shivered and set down her brush. She had a project due for her art class that morning and the painting would be it. She smiled faintly and held up the Sumi painting. Her eyes trekked the high ink peaks and soared across the rolling clouds. She felt as though the painting was alive in her hands.  
  
"Who is that over there?"  
  
"It's that new girl.Aura or Auri or some kind of weird name like that. Anyways."  
  
Auri looked away from her painting; she found ten pair of eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Are you guys listening to me!? Hey!"  
  
Auri gulped quietly and her face became set with a determination to not show any weakness. The other girls continued to stare. Finally after nearly a minute passed by Auri broke.  
  
"STOP STARING AT ME!!!! Geeez!"  
  
Her voiced cracked like a whip and her strong vocals made it even louder. The eyes remained glued to her, almost as if they had been immured by some strange force or beauty. One girl walked in front of the group, her skirt swishing and her curly black hair fanning out behind her.  
  
"Ladies," She spoke calmly and clearly. "It's rude to stare."  
  
The Good Samaritan girl smiled sweetly and quickly dismissed the clique of girls. She flopped down next to Auri in the bleachers of the school's track and field play area.  
  
"Hey ya' you must be the new student, Auri, right? You look like an exchange."  
  
The stranger spoke to Auri in fluent English and smiled with nearly every word, she nearly dripped with sweetness.  
  
"I'm not an exchange, I've lived here all of my life, I was born in Tokyo."  
  
Auri sighed and looked the girl in the eyes. The girl appeared remotely shocked, then apologetic.  
  
"Gomen! Auri-chan, Gomen!!" The girl smiled, embarrassed, and whipped a hand to the back of her head.  
  
Auri laughed and smiled.  
  
"You're funny, It's okay, a lot of people mistake me for being an exchange. It would be kind of hard not to."  
  
The two girls laughed and hugged as the bell rang.  
  
"I've got all of my classes with you! Except first period, so I'll see you in English!"  
  
Auri waved to the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya' My names Misato! Bye-bye Auri-chan!"  
  
"See ya' Misato-chan!"  
  
Oh yeah.those were the good days. Her first year of Jr. high. Seventh grade, the big jump from being a little kid to a big kid. Heck she had even just turned thirteen only a week before hand. Going to school gave her a chance to ignore all of the things that had happened in the past. Everything from The Crash, to the New Husband, to The Leaving. These events became dim and torn picture films in her minds eye as the days and months wore on.all but one memory.one she could not decide whether it was a memory or just a dream. This memory bothered her every night floating into her mind and nesting there like an unwanted ghost that cannot be gotten rid of. To her the past was a thing to be forgotten but to be treasured at the same time. She wanted to forget her past totally and make up a new one, one that she could treasure. The Motamoia's did their best to aide her.But she could not run from it forever.she had to face it one way or another.. 


	2. And so it begins

"Hey Auri!" Misato yelled at nearly the top of her lungs as she jumped up from her reclined position at the base of a tall oak. Auri smiled when she saw Mistao. The two girls both flopped down at the tree base. Mistao opened her backpack and smiled slyly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Auri pointed to a fairly large silvery wrapped package.  
  
"Oh this.well it's not for you.."  
  
Misato hid the package behind her back.  
  
"Unless you can find it!"  
  
Auri playfully slapped Misato. She tried to peek behind Misato's back but Misato twisted away. The two girls played keep away with the package for several minutes. Auri snatched Misato's right hand and the package.  
  
"Ha! It's mine now!"  
  
Misato jokingly surrendered putting up her arms looking just like a criminal turning himself or herself in.  
  
"I'm so sorry officer."  
  
Auri laughed, "You think you can bribe me out of arresting you young lady?"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
The two tumbled over laughing. A few quiet couples taking walks shot death glares at the two teenage girls for breaking the peace of the park.  
  
"Sorry.." Auri whispered.  
  
"Open it! Come on! It's your Birthday today isn't it?"  
  
"How'd you know?!"  
  
"Duhhhhhhh..you told me."  
  
Auri slapped her forehead.  
  
"You're right! Gall I'm such a dope. "  
  
Auri gently tumbled the package in her hands. What is this? She wondered silently as she found a loose corner on the boxy present. She viewed dimly her hands caressing the rip created by her water-painted nails. The shiny foil paper floated effortlessly to the ground. A box then lay in Auri's hands. She cautiously opened it with great curiosity. Fluttery blue and white wrapping paper surrounded a delicate shape. Auri traced a finger around the shape it seemed to be a figurine of some kind...but it had wings. She knew without even removing the paper what it was. An angel, some mocking of an ethereal being living in a safe unworldly haven. Some hoe Auri managed to squeezed out a pleased smile and thank Misato as she removed the papers. She hugged Misato choking back the angry and hurt tears. Misato's smile lightened Auri's mood. It was too hard to try and not smile when around her good friend of two years. Misato released Auri and glanced at her sporty watch. "Oh my! I'm late for an appointment! Come on we've gotta hurry!"  
  
Auri quickly re-wrapped the angel and put into her knapsack. She then swung the bag onto her shoulder and hopped up. Misato snatched her hand and they ran out of the park together, as would little girls, both laughing for the joy of the moment. Who cares what had happened? It wasn't like she knew what the Angel meant to Auri, she didn't know. And all was good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nitika: *Sobs* Argue! I wanna put in the whole thing right now but I can't now can I? Wow we're really kind coming along! ^ ^ starts to sing to the tune of " A Praise chorus"  
  
I wanna fall in love tonight! 


	3. Looking at it

Author notes: Yay chapter three! ^_ ^ I am happy with my self! From now on I will be adding a new chapter (kinda short ones tho) every Friday. Woooooooo, on with the story.wait. I do NOT own digimon. : ' (.I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~**~***~*~**~*~**~***~*~***~****~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~ ***~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
She had returned to her home, the traditional four bedroom flat on the outskirts of town, only about an hour after receiving her gift from Misato. She took the quick steps down the beautiful home's hallway and slid open the rice panel doors. She sat in silence on the wooden floor of her room brooding about the angel. She turned it repeatedly in her hands. Now she could cry, now she could let out the repressed tears for there was no one to see. They stung her eyes and ran until parched. A dark pall had overcome her enveloping her in its loathsome embrace. Was there a reason to be so sad? In her mind, yes. 'Twas only a present given with intentions of goodwill. However, the goodwill only aroused memories buried away deep in Auri's conciseness.  
  
"Why did you come to me? And only me?"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes to the porcelain form of the angel in her hands. She remembered it all so vividly.  
  
"You let daddy die and made Kobei suffer.you let us all suffer."  
  
Remembrance..  
  
The day had been bright and sunny. It was one of those beautiful days where nothing in the world could possibly go wrong. They were stuck in traffic, stuck in between the warm Pasadena California and some where near Sacramento. Although it was wintertime, December, The southern California area was still gorgeous and warm. They were visiting America for the first time the twins could and would remember. Kobei and Auri sat in the back talking excitedly about their day's plans, about how they would go to the zoo, and how they would see the dolphins, and so many other things. Their father drove the car, a 1990 Volkswagen Jetta, big and black. Their mother was staying with the American in-laws, their father's parents, and their grandparents. The radio was humming a quiet instrumental tune. They whizzed past a sign. San Diego 20 miles. Auri and Kobei clapped their hands together. Being so young made them almost undistinguishable from each other, aside from the fact that instead of a feathery halo of hair like Kobei Auri wore her golden tresses long and straight, sometimes in a braid.  
  
"Were goin' to the zoo! I'm gonna go see the bears!"  
  
They children choused together making a cute little melody out of their adventure.  
  
"And I' gonna see the pretty wolfies!"  
  
"Wolves aren't pretty! They're big an' mean and'll eat you up! Aroooooooo!"  
  
Kobei mock howled trying to scare Auri. Tier father glanced back at them through the review mirror. A fine eyebrow arched over seafoam eyes as he spoke to Kobei, who was now raising his hands like claws high above his head and howling like a werewolf.  
  
"Arooo! I'm gonna eat cha'! Aroooo! 'Cause wolfies love to eat little girls!"  
  
"Kobei, stop harassing your sister, now."  
  
Auri had shrunk back into her seat from her older brothers mean teasing. Well he was not that much older, only by minute or so was he the older sibling of the twins when they were born. Now they were two very happy very healthy eight-year-olds unaware and unknowing of the disaster that would happen in just a few moments.  
  
"okay..Dad you're no fun!"  
  
Again with the eybrow.  
  
"really?"  
  
Kobei laughed and smiled at Auri.  
  
"I'm sorry! Forgive?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Auri blinked and looked out the window only to se what hit them the next moment. A speeding truck, a semi.  
  
"Oh My god!"  
  
Her father yelled, she screamed. Tires squealed. Impact happened. The glass flew around her as they tumbled and careened out of control. She heard her own silent screams in her head as her brother's echoed hers. The world was silent and in slow-motion. Once. Twice. Three times. The car stopped. She was suspended in the air less than a foot from the roof of the totaled car. She raised a hand to her face and pulled it away. Numbness filled her small body. There was blood where it should not be, it came from her arms in cuts. Her head ached. She looked quickly to her side. "Ko'? Kobei? KO' WAKE UP!!"  
  
He too hung by his seat belt, unconscious. His head bled slowly from the side. He must have hit his head on the car as they were tumbling.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
Silence.the body at the front of the car remained motionless.  
  
"DADDY!?"  
  
She became more alarmed.  
  
"Some one! Help us ! Please!!"  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, out side she could see the feet carrying people about hurriedly.  
  
"Someones alive in there!"  
  
A young woman's voice screeched. "Get them out, now they might have a chance!"  
  
A gruff voice overran all of the others. Auri heard a banging. Were they going to come and get her, Daddy, and Kobei out? She hoped it was so. Her eyes became misted and things started to haze. She heard a voice, or did she not hear it? A light came to her.  
  
"Just hang in there Auri."  
  
A woman? A man? An ethereal being come to save them all?  
  
"God?"  
  
"No Dear, not The Lord."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Possibly. You must not die. The Lord has great plans for you. However, it is time for the others. You must let them go."  
  
"no...I don't want to.I don't."  
  
The light sped away and darkness fell upon her.  
  
That was an angel. Auri looked into the face of her porcelain figure and traced the feathers in the wings with her fingertips. What did she mean, "great plans," oh yeah this was some great plan. She was a runaway, her mother fell apart and married an abusive husband, she was virtually talent- less. A real nobody. She smirked. What a wonderful world. What a wonderful world. 


End file.
